


A Few Seconds Earlier

by JustAnotherWhumper



Series: Whumptober 2018 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blood, Death, Emotional Whump, Like really early season 1, Prompt 2: Bloody hands, Season/Series 01, Traumatized, Traumatized Bellamy Blake, Whump, Whumptober 2018, like could be the first or second episode, scared, shaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWhumper/pseuds/JustAnotherWhumper
Summary: Prompt 2 for Whumptober 2018!Bellamy has never had someone die in  his arms before. Now he could cross that off his bucket list.





	A Few Seconds Earlier

The girl was dead. Lying on the ground, lifeless eyes staring up at nothing and no one. Her suffering was over, but Bellamy’s certainly was not. He was slumped against a tree, shaking so violently it seemed like it would fall over on top of him. He wished it would. Then he could forget what happened.  

They were out on a routine scouting mission, just Bellamy and a girl he didn’t know the name of, but she had volunteered, so who was he to judge? They scanned the forest for any signs of life, grounders or prey. If only Bellamy had looked left a second earlier, if only he had heard the sharp whistle of arrows  before she did. Maybe... Maybe she wouldn’t be dead. But he was too late. The projectiles flew out of the trees, fired from someone hiding in the shadows and hit the girl straight in the chest. She didn’t even scream. She just flopped backwards onto the ground, blood already starting to bubble from her mouth. Bellamy slid to his knees beside her, disregarding the fact that maybe they would fire again, but they had found their target. Three arrows pierced her torso, red spreading from her body, absorbing into the moss below her. Shaking, Bellamy pushed his hands down on the worst looking wound. Trying, to no avail, to stop some of the bleeding. She feebly bucked at his touch, but she was already gone. A few seconds later she was still, the unnamed girl, dead at his feet. 

He hadn’t moved from the tree in what felt like a lifetime. Her body was still warm, her blood hot and sticky on his hands. He couldn’t stop shaking,  _ why was he shaking? _ He looked up to see a hand extended in front of his face, inviting him to get up. It was Clarke. “Come on.” He heard in the back of his mind. “I'll get you home Bellamy. It’s ok.” Her clean hand grasped his red stained one and pulled him onto his feet. He had no reaction, his body was just working with no input on his part. Legs moving towards the camp without his control. 

They made it home, and Clarke made Bellamy sit down on the cot it her tent so she could inspect him for wounds. He quietly spoke. “I’m fine.” his voice was no more than a whisper, and Clarke had to strain to hear it. She sat down next to him and picked up one of his hands so she could gently start cleaning the blood off them with a warm cloth. He just sat there, eyes staring out into nothingness. All he could see, over and over was those arrows entering her body, the way that the blood looked as its came out and coated his hands. He then turned his head and truly looked at Clarke for the first time all day. 

“What was her name?” He asked, nervous of the reply. 

Clarke only sighed and looked up from his hands. 

“I don’t know.”

 


End file.
